DigiGlitter: A Merge of Two Worlds!
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: When two worlds collide right in the middle of a war, there's absolute chaos. A force from another world, the other world having merged with their own, the Digidestined are caught in the chaos and a new generation of heroes has to be formed and the Glitter Force and Digidestined must team up! Takouyuki (TakuyaxKoujixMiyuki). JP/Zoe Other pairings to be decided!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glitter Force or Digimon Frontier, both rights go to Saban Entertainment and Haim Saban. I hope you enjoy this sweet Xover between the two series!

Koji's PoV

Looking at the battlefield that stood in front of me and my teammates, I noticed we were totally fucked and completely outnumbered over 15 to just 6 of us.

 _"Ah fuck. We're screwed. Fuck. It's gonna take a huge miracle to win this damn war. Gods forbid, if we lose our fractal codes in this battle, then we're vulnerable to being killed. Our spirits risk being sucked out of us and this could kill us if this war goes on. There's only so much Taki-chan and I can do with the other members of the team. I know I love my boyfriends and the rest of our teammates but it'll be a miracle if we can win this war. It's been going on for 6 years. 6 years we've been stuck here in the Digital World and six years of fighting in this war. Over 60 battles over the course of six years. That's been too many battles. We're lucky only our parents have fallen victim so far. I miss my father and my mother and stepmother dearly but I've come to terms with the fact they aren't coming back. I'm lucky I still have Takuya and Koichi so if either one of them dies, save me from the future misery or so help me gods."_ I thought in my mind.

All of a sudden, there was a rainbow flash of light and five girls, around 21 years old, like me and Takuya and the rest of us, wearing brightly colored clothing appeared. There was one that particularly caught my attention. A girl with pink hair and pink eyes appeared next to me as the ground began to shake in a tremor that scared the pants off of me and usually I was fearless! The girl was wearing pink clothes, dressed in pink from head to toe and looked like she came out of a fairy tale. All of a sudden, the ground shook more intensely than before and thoughts and fears raced through my mind.

"Okay! SOMEONE wanna tell me just what the FUCK is going on?!" Takuya exclaimed as the ground shook.

"Don't look at me! I don't know!" The girl in green clothes shouted, looking just as clueless as the others.

"How in the name of Athena are WE supposed to know you dorkus?!" The girl in orange clothes exclaimed, the red rage symbol appearing.

"What did ya just call me ya dorkus?!" I exclaimed, the red rage symbol popping on my forehead and a vein coming out.

"Yeah, I went there! I just called you a DORKUS! Dorkus!" The girl in orange taunted, causing me to glare at her.

Suddenly we were both glaring daggers at each other until the girl in yellow spoke up.

"Guys, please don't fight! For the love of Zeus, you guys just met for the first time since our worlds merged and you're already fighting? Really guys?" The girl in yellow clothes piped up, looking at the two of us with pleading eyes.

"Okay, that's ENOUGH! No more fighting out of the two of you, or I might use my ice powers on you to punish you for being so argumentative." The girl in blue said stepping in with a red rage symbol popping up and pushing both of them back.

"Chloe, there's no need to push things that far." The girl in pink said gently.

Suddenly, a bright light surrounded the area, and a light took the form of a woman who had a queenly appearance. The woman cleared her throat before speaking.

"Ahem. *coughs* Greetings Glitter Force. Greetings Digidestined. I know you are both surprised by the sudden events. However, allow me to explain what is going on. Twelve thousand years ago, there was a man who had twin daughters, one daughter represented the sun, the other represented the moon. One night, the daughter of the sun fell gravely ill and the daughter who represented the moon had to take over the duties of her elder sister, who had fallen ill. The father tried to cure her eldest daughter's illness but sadly the elder twin fell too ill and succumbed to her illness, passing away. Distraught, the father killed himself in a fit of fury and distress. This caused the younger daughter to follow suit, severely overwhelmed with her sister and father both dying. The death of the family caused the merge of these two worlds and dimensions, the world of the Glitter Force and the world of the Digidestined. The two worlds were set to collide on this day twelve thousand years ago. Behold, I am Queen Euphoria, Ex-Queen of Jubiland. I know this is sudden but since the two worlds have permanently merged, there is no reversing this event. Things are going to be different. Kelsey, I am appalled that you were fighting with one of your new comrades on the first day you met. Very unbefitting of a Glitter Force member." Queen Euphoria scolded Kelsey.

"Huh? I thought that was only a legend." Takuya said, looking at the Queen carefully.

"No, Takuya Kanbara. The legend was and is true. Many people dismissed this as a legend and didn't believe the prophecy but those who did shunned those who called bullshit on the legend. The people who were shunned by the believers of the legend, many of those believers being priests and priestesses of the temples of the religion that worshipped the family, were often shunned in many different ways and were harassed and bullied by those who believed the legend to be true, predicting their families and descendants would die if the legend did prove to be true. Sadly, the descendants of those heathens did pass away the very day the prophecy came true." Queen Euphoria said, sweatdropping.

"Your Majesty, who are these five girls? I've already met Kelsey because she insulted me. But who are the others?" I asked, looking at the Queen with confusion.

"Ah, girls, why don't you introduce yourselves?" The Queen asked, looking at the girls.

"Alright, my name is Emily, Emily Anderson. It's nice to meet you." The girl in pink said, looking at the group, but focusing her eyes on me.

"It's nice to meet you, Emily." I said and the other Digidestined in the group nodded as well.

"I'm next! Name's Kelsey, Kelsey Ace! It's so nice to meet you and I love sports! Volleyball, soccer, basketball, baseball, football, tennis, field hockey, ice hockey, or any kind of sport you can imagine! I love all kinds of sports!" Kelsey said, grinning.

"Okay, my turn now! My name's Lily, Lily Parker! I love drawing comics and playing practical jokes and cooking too! Nice to meetcha!" Lily said, holding out her hand. I took her hand and tried to shake it, only to be shocked by a joy-buzzer which shocked me a little bit. "Gotcha!" Lily cried, giggling.

"Hey!" I cried out, looking at Lily but then laughing at myself for falling for her prank.

"Hiya! I'm April, April Swanson. It's so nice to meet you! I love playing soccer and caring for my younger siblings. My parents are always working so I have to take care of all three of my brothers and sisters. It's a lot of work but it's really rewarding. Maybe you guys could help us babysit at some point?" April said, introducing herself.

"Hello! I'm Chloe, Chloe Rose. It's so nice to meet you guys! I love to write poetry and I love to go jogging with my older brother, and helping my mother with housework and doing archery. I'm part of the archery club at school. My dad is a painter. I love school and I'm really good at all subjects. Chloe said, smiling.

I looked at the five girls and gasped, turning white as a ghost before suddenly fainting.

 _With Koji out cold and out like a light, the introductions will have to pick up where they left off later. Hopefully, the other Digidestined don't find this to be too much of a shock. Find out next time on DigiGlitter: A Merge of Two Worlds!_


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on DigiGlitter!

I fainted as my boyfriend and soon to be fiancé met our future wife as I fainted and got knocked out cold. Queen Euphoria told the girls and the Digidestined about the merge of the two worlds. It wasn't long after I had woken up that Emily spoke up.

"Guys! We've got company! And they don't look friendly!" Glitter Lucky, aka Emily exclaimed, pointing a finger at a Digimon that had escaped to the real world.

"Oh shit! That's Alphamon! He's one NASTY Mega Digimon! Even Omnimon had trouble with the guy! Honestly, I even heard my cousin Taichi had trouble with this guy!" Takuya exclaimed, looking at the Digimon who had put his cousin, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya in a big pickle.

Alphamon had begun sprinting towards the group at an inhuman pace, moving speedily despite his large size.

"Oh no! What do we do now?! We can't fight back!" Takuya exclaimed, looking at his D-Tector and tried to Spirit Evolve only to find the function disabled.

"Takuya Kanbara, let Emily infuse her powers into your D-Tector. It will grant a power-up transformation to you both. State the following: Execute Glitter Human Spirit Evolution!" Queen Euphoria shouted.

"All right! On it! Execute! Glitter Human Spirit Evolution!" Takuya exclaimed, letting Emily's Glitter Puff get a little bit of the dust of the powder on the D-Tector.

I gawked with my mouth hung open and agape in awe of the transformation. Takuya's body fused with Agunimon and glittered a little bit before the glitter turned into raging flames. I recognized this Digimon Form instantly.

"Hiyah! Infernomon!" I heard Takuya shout as he emerged from his cocoon of flames. Takuya's body was coated in flames and retained Agunimon's armor set and primary appearance but his whole entire body was on fire but he was smiling, no, smirking at the intense power boost he gained.

"Wow! That's the Legendary Fire Elemental Spirit, the Mystic Spirit, Infernomon. They say Infernomon has the powers of the Phoenix and can use Birdramon's attacks in flawless replicas and strength. It goes without saying that he is truly the king of Fire." Bokomon exclaimed, leafing through his book.

"Full-Body Fiery Headbutt!" Takuya shouted, ramming his head into the entire body, primarily the ass of Alphamon and Alphamon shrieked as his butt caught on fire, the metal beginning to melt.

"Gadzooks! My butt is melting! If I get hit with another Full-Body Fiery Headbutt, then I'm gonna be a pile of goo! Oh shit. Oh fuck." Alphamon said as he got hit with a second Full-Body Fiery Headbutt attack and screamed in pain, shrieking like a banshee as he melted into goo and gunk.

Soon enough, Alphamon was completely obliterated by the Full-Body Fiery Headbutt and Takuya and I excused ourselves to go into a forest in the nearby terminal.

"Hey, Takuya, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked, grinning mischievously.

"Oh yeah. You fucking _know_ it. I've been waiting for you to ask me that all this time. About time!" Takuya replied.

"Let's get started then. Execute. Spirit Evolution." Takuya and I whispered as we transformed into our Human Spirits.

As soon as we transformed, I tore off our armor and clothes and produced a bottle of lube. I squeezed some onto three of my finger and coated them in the lube, nice and evenly as I put one finger into Takuya's ass. He began to moan and groan in mixed pain and pleasure. As soon as he became adjusted to the first finger, then I added the second finger and began to scissor him with both of my two fingers, spreading his asscheeks apart, just enough so I could comfortably fit my dick inside there. Finally, the third and final finger was added making him moan in extreme pleasure. Boy I could tell he was happy.

Suddenly, my Wolf instincts flared up as I smelled the scent of a third person somewhere in the house.

"Huh? Who goes there?" I growled out in a wolfish tone.

"Calm down, Koji. It's just me, Emily. What are you guys doing?" Emily said, revealing herself.

"Oh, whew. I thought you were an intruder. Whew! Thank Azulongmon for that!" I said, sighing in relief.

"Anyways, we're having sex if you want to join us." Takuya said, moaning slightly.

"Alright, I'll join in the fun. Seeing as though my future husbands have started without me." Emily said, producing the marriage contract we had both signed.

I sighed, knowing my, no, our future wife was so beautiful and sexy. With all that said and done, we resumed having sex and Takuya pushed his manhood into Emily's womanhood, knowing that our life together, was finally beginning.


End file.
